Avatar: The Lost Guardians
by Hotaru Hope Maxwell
Summary: Sins, Secrets and Love. A story of interweaving proportions that is about to join many different lives together. Warning: Full of OCs and all the things that come with growing up.
1. Prologue

Authoress: Hotaru Hope Maxwell

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the idea of Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the product (save the newest DVD). However, the long list of Original characters belong to me, and in name to my friends who are written within these contexts. Please do not use them without permission, OR I will be forced to contact the server and ask for punishment to such.

Note to fans: I'm sorry I haven't been working on my other stories as promised. As of late, I've been hospitalized 2 times in the last single year (one for fever over 104 and the other for anaph-I can't spell it shock which almost resulted in my loss of life). I am still working on them, but my computer crashed and getting online at school is a real hassle. This took shorter time because I wrote it like 6 months or so ago after seeing Avatar. I still will keep my promise about SM crossovers I am currently writing.

P.S. I have also begun working on some Yu-Gi-Oh things with a partner in crime, Dorie Kaiba. Hey Dor-chan! So if it does take too long don't reprimand. I'm working with inspiration and imagination, not tech—cause mine's always up in the air on it.

Prologue: The Story of the Elements….

Water, Earth, Fire and Air.

Long ago, the four nations lived in harmony and prosperity. Until the fire nation attacked and ravaged the land. Only one person could stop them, the Avatar, the master of all four elements. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years later, my brother and I found the new Avatar and although his air bending is great he has much to learn. But I believe, Aang can save the world…

Wood, Storm, Soul, Dark and Light…

The power is present, strong and biding, cast into the form of the Guardian. But before this tale can begin, the other must come to an end. Long ago, my adoptive grandfather told me the tale that I now speak to you…

"_100,000 years ago, there existed a man known only as Avatar. He was gifted by the spirits to control the four elements and defend the gates of heaven. However, he was not alone. With him was another Avatar, known as Guardian. He too had elements, five different ones from Avatar. They were Wood/Plants, Light, Soul, Darkness and Storm. Both men were guides of the gateways, but Guardian protected that of Hell—and fought many a battle against foes seeking its power. Avatar and Guardian were twins, brothers born of the same womb gifted by the gods but Avatar was different from his sibling. He loved—cared and enjoyed all things that heaven created whereas Guardian hated and despised the men who were his foes. _

_Avatar came about to one day fall for the spell of a devil—a woman who inspired Avatar to teach man things. Avatar taught—brought forth the lessons of the gods to man. One to each of the four brothers of his lover did he show the ways with the weapons of the gods. And Guardian, in his lacking knowledge of this, was destroyed. Thus man released the evils of hell and the spirit of guardian split itself into five to seal away the demons, but the five segments were split forever, only to unite in other forms but never again in the same body. _

_Enraged by this, the Darkness, Soul and Storm of Guardian cast Death to Avatar and his lover, over and over again. Even after the creation of the four kingdoms of Avatars lover's brothers, Death haunted the doorsteps of the Avatar and his mate. However, Life, in forgiving nature worked with Wood to recreate Avatar's soul and shield him and his sweetheart from the treacheries in hopes that he would unite them once more as heaven and hell intended as the Protectors of the Gates. _

_It was unto this end, that the Avatar came to be reborn in pattern and in power over and over. Each to come in contact with his love, both lost with the memories of the old. Each time, he never met a single child of the five, and only the five knew of the original sin and secret kept from the four brother's and lover's descendants. How long can that last, do you think? For it has been 100,000 years since the secrets were kept…"_

_This was the story he told unto me and this is the story I tell to you. I am the watcher, the keeper of the scribe, the writer whose words will tell all the tales needed to be heard. You know the Avatar's journey, Katara tells the story well, but do you the others, the five who were split. I will tell you their names…._

Wood, daughter of the forest, keeper of the rebel secrets and child born to Earth once more, Mei-Rin

Storm, Lady of the lightning and wind, lonely female cast within the Air Temples always seeing but never moving, Layrna

Light, Princess in the reflection, energy abound, current high priestess of the water southern tribe, Seina

Dark, dancing with the trinkets of the Fire Kingdom whilst delving in the shadows of the night sky, Iris

Soul, a false god reborn, the male child who cannot speak but whose eyes show volumes, protected by all, but only walking with one, Nataku

Care to take the leap of faith in them? Care to find out if they fall and fail, or if they succeed and pass onto a new bliss? A journey begins as all do, with one—or in this case, two…

TBC…

Next Chapter: Meetings, Movements and Moments….


	2. Chapter 1

By Hotaru Hope Maxwell

Disclaimer: In no way do I own the story of the Avatar; the Last airbender. However, the created characters not present in the show are of my own creation and are mostly based off of people around me so they own partial credit to them too.

Note: To my fans, I'm working on my other stuff when I'm working on it, promise wink wink.

Chapter 1: Meetings, Movements and Moments….

Large emerald eyes glittered beautifully with hints of other colors well hidden in those depths, as a fifteen year old female put her hands on her hips and stared down with a slight smirk on the form of a young boy. His gold eyes were a gleam as the old hag muttered of ungratefulness and other things. Sighing, Mei-Rin ran a hand through her strange almost green black hair and let out another loud sigh before grasping her weaved basket in one hand and leading the childish Nataku out gently.

"You know Taku," She paused quietly to hand him a water jar to carry as the large gold eyes stared blankly at her, waiting. "It's not right to make Madam Nana angry. She's the one giving us a roof over our head here." She patted him on the head, ruffling the ragged shinny brown locks under her fingers. The look however, that he gave her told her his displeasure of their location. "I know…I know…Earth Kingdom no fun? We're too serious here." She snorted lightly as she started to walk with away, the youngster racing to tail behind her, kicking invisible pebbles as he went, disgruntled.

To the normal people of the Earth Kingdom, the pair looked only slightly off in just coloring, nothing more. The way they stepped and movements of the 7 year old and 15 year old were dead give a ways that they were Earth Kingdom Related. Mei-Rin was slim and slender, not too short or tall for a 15 year old girl. Her hair was normally found in a high bun on the back of her head with a trailing ponytail which revealed a semi-raggedly cut end.

She often was seen in male clothing, and most of the villagers assumed Nana never bought the girl proper clothes. The green shirt she wore was a few shades lighter than her eyes and went to her thighs. It was short sleeved and held over black pants and a dark black tight long sleeve shirt. Baggy brown shorts were hidden, peaking out from her shirt to end at her knees with small square and rectangular designing patterns. Her shirt was tied tight about her waist by a long dark brown sash which had a sack attached to it and a small emerald green sleeveless vest completed the ensemble with her black rope necklace which had a simple stone colored amber gold on the end.

Nataku was different in his dressing too. His ragged brown-black hair was pulled into a sharp ponytail at the base of his neck and head. He wore a long sleeved green shirt that cut up at the legs and moved downward in tails to his knees. On the back was the symbol for Spirit written in white cloth. Apparently something of his clothes always had that on it. In the case of his pants, he wore long dulled brown ones and around his waist was a sash of yellow. Around his neck was swinging a similar pendant only this one was like a pearl of pale yellow. He also wore fingerless green gloves and little brown slippers, whereas Mei-Rin wore black short boots for girls. The only girlie thing in her entire outfit was that and her hair style.

Mei-Rin laughed quietly as Nataku made a displeased grunt and moved to the stream whilst she moved to the trees were the acorns of 'muscle relief' grew. Really, the people of the Earth Kingdom and their foolish beliefs, Mei-Rin snorted as she eyed Nataku. He was trying not to get wet whilst sticking the pail into the frigid northern Earth Kingdom Water. He sent her a look that spoke out, 'Why are we still here?'

"We can't leave, Taku. However, if you want, you are welcome to join Layrna at any time…" She snickered as she turned, knowing the face that the boy was making. "I am a healer and at home most surrounded by the mountains and trees. You are a young boy again…Deal with it. And no, you can't change form; you know Layrna has to teach you how to do that." If there were to be one thing determined throughout all of the time that Mei-Rin and the others had spent with Nataku it was that the boy hated sitting still. Often the trickster, the spirit of Souls was a prankster and a ball of energy. However, it had come to agreement in the times the four had died and been reborn that there was no way they were putting Light with Soul. The pair were able to cause such problems when together about 500 years prior, that even the humans of the fire nation took notice. However, years since then had passed and the care of Nataku fell into the hands of the Earth Master and Plant carrier, Mei-Rin.

Meanwhile, in the Kingdom of Fire, half-way across the world there reined a different kind of story. A young lady of twenty or so was running across the roof tops in the dead of night, with only the moon to guide her. Snickering slightly, the young lady leapt into the trees, a long trail of black ink hair following her with the tail ends of it lighted in the color of blood red. Smooth and slender, the fatale female landed easily in her high heels, smirking gently as she tossed the captured jewel pendant up and down. "Easy as catching Seina off guard," She smirked, her red-brown eyes twinkling with bits of violet in them. The girl was Iris, the fire dancer. Across from her holding a cloak was another young girl of about the same age. Silently the female nodded, moving forward as Iris boasted over her latest adventure.

Iris was the twenty one year old looking section of Guardian who represented the power of Darkness and it showed in her apparel. Black halter top cut just right with ruby trimming, black tight dancing pants under a shear pink and ruby cut up skirt that was well held by a gold intricate belt. Her arms were covered in dangles of this and that and a black silk glove covered a hand. Her feet bore slight sandals with heals that trailed up to where the pants did end. Her hair, in all its glory, was tied high up on her head in a trailing ponytail and a long strand of gold interweaved with it, holding the locks high. Around her neck was a white string with a jeweled black bead.

Her companion was Jen, a leader in her dancing troupe. Jen was decked in a long brown cloak and her dark eyes were that of a chocolate nature. Her hair was down and framed her pale face nicely. Jen was silent, only speaking when appropriate and almost always going along with Iris's plans. In the kingdom of Fire, it was Jen who lead the troupe of Fire Dancers officially, but it was Iris who led the Fire Rebels hidden amongst them. Holding out the cloak, Jen easily took a walking stride with Iris's hyper pace.

Iris could hardly wait. All she needed to do was return this to its rightful owner and then a final performance in this town before her troupe headed to the Water Tribe/Earth Kingdom's southern regions, mostly to report back to the rebel leaders known as the Tao Shin.

The Tao Shin was an organization set up by Mei's best friend and run by the comrades of fire, earth and water nations who wanted to see the fall of the nation of Fire's war. Jen was one of the fire nations' rebelling leaders, although Iris did most of the talking. Iris glanced to her best friend. The girl was amazing, in this life and in the past as a military genius. Ava, the leader for Earth was Mei's best friend. Although the girl wasn't any where near as smart as Jen, she made up for it in skill as a bender and patience to deal with anyone, even Nataku. The last of the leaders that ran the Tao Shin was another girl, one that Iris had yet to meet.

Meetings, that got Iris thinking about her coming journeys, which she talked happily to Jen about. Perhaps she'd visit Mei-Rin and Nataku. She should have thought about that sooner before making plans to meet with Seina. Shrugging, Iris stuffed the pendant she was tossing into a pocket of the cloak before both females entered the campsite of the troupe of fire dancers. Winking once flirtatiously to a standing sleepy looking female that was on guard, Iris giggled as she and Jen went into their tent, a slight smirk gracing Jen's features.

Elsewhere….

In the Tribe of the Water were the Earth Nation's land was able to be seen just across an icy trail existed a temple of the water Tribe dedicated to the ice dragons. In this location lived Seina, the keeper of the light of Guardian. Dark brown hair, which was a tendency among the people of the Water tribe was pulled into a customary set of braids and then twisted into a pair of intertwining buns at the top of the girl's head. Her hair was dark but in the front was a natural growing set of pale blue bangs that swooped down like icicles. Her eyes were closed in meditation; differing form the monks' opened ones as she listened to the hum of their chanting. Slowly they peered open, revealing midnight blue orbs with flickers of gold and bright yellow shining in them.

The girl wore the custom clothes of the southern tribe, a long skirted long sleeved blue dress; however it trailed from a light blue down to the darker tones as it went to her ankles. Over it was a furred strangely blue cloak of midnight blue content with white outlining fuzzy fur. Her hands were covered by simple dark blue gloves and around her waist was a semi-large sash of deep blue, tied by a white one. Around her neck was a black string with a pendant of pearl white content.

She opened her eyes with a smile and turned to glance at an aging man next to her. He sighed, stopping his chants to open his eye and glance to the head priestess, officially higher up in position than he, but asking quiet contently if she could go outdoors. He shrugged, nodding, "As you wish."

With a cheer, Seina leapt up and raced past a grouping of incoming monks, all of which wore easily accustomed looks or those of tired ones. She raced outside and up flights of snow made stairs to the rooftop where pair of slim dragons was flying circles around each other. "Hello my friends!" She giggled as the smaller of the two wrapped itself about her shoulders as it landed and the other took to her hands.

"Oh, what's this?" She paused, noting two pristine letters written. One was signed with the insignia of Storm while the other bore the marking of Darkness. Smiling brightly she grinned. "Joy!" She cheered, tearing into the first letter and letting her thoughts drift to Mei-Rin and wondering where precisely her letter was. "I hope Mei-Rin's letter comes soon, I want to know what pranks Nataku has pulled recently," She sighed as she magically created a snow chair of ice. Settling back as she read Iris's letter of discontent with the Fire Kingdom and the perverts she and Jen had come across. It also spoke, hidden in the depths of course, of the Tao Shin. Their next attack froze Seina's thoughts to that line of thinking. "It'll only be a little while now…" She stated softly.

However,

Deep within the forgotten frigid mountains of the Air Nomad's most Northern Temples laid a simple hidden room dimly light by candles. The gentle flame was masked out by an elderly woman crouched over a glowing orb of seeming lightning energy that cackled this way and that. Energy seemed to crackle off of her in slight electric waves. Her hair, a once glorious coloring was now faded to a slight gray with streaks of bright gold. Her eyes, however, shined with a sky blue so old and truthful that they glowed like the sky and made her appear almost blind. She wore a long set of robes, normal tones of pale yellow and some tan for an Air Nation female. The robe however, covered a long pale gold dress that had no sleeves and reached her ankles. Much like the priestess in the south, it bore trademark air symbols on it, circles to adorn the edges carved in white. Her hair, sparkling with the fierce dark energy, was pulled back only by the bangs and frontal sections into a slight bun. Her fingers were gloved by fingerless gold ones that showed off the frail light blue finger paint. She was staring at the image of a boy with no hair and wide sparkling eyes and a huge arrow of blue on his forehead.

"I hope Mei-Rin and Nataku are able to avoid the battles to come…" She muttered as a swallow of air lifted a book from the shelf and placed it near her. The book opened with a gust and a small tendril of air leaked out to push it open to a specifically marked page. Turning back, the old maid seemed to fade into the image of a young woman of around 19 or so. Blonde hair, odd to all of the world flowed in golden locks down her shoulders as a delicate smile crossed her face and she opted to hold a shining ice blue bead that hung from a black string about her neck. "I do hope we all survive…" She chuckled mysteriously as the images faded and fog overtook vision.

And so exists the four guardian souls, a fire dancer, a lonely witch in the mountains, a priestess of high content and a simple village girl. Together with the orphan, the y live, yet apart as well. But one shall unite them once more—breaking the bonds of old to bring peace-or destruction. No matter the future, one thing is certain. It is sure to be a ride.


	3. Chapter 2

Avatar: The Lost Guardians

By Hotaru Hope Maxwell

Authoress' note: I LOVE SEASON 2! It started off with a bang…cough excuse me. For starters, I do not, in any way, own Avatar, just my personally created characters. Now, onto the parts of the series everyone should understand. I've placed this story within season 1 & 2 of Avatar: the Last Air bender. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Enter the Danger….

_Water, Earth, Fire and Air_

_Once a single entity now comprises a cycle of the Avatar and a grouping of countries that make up this world. But my grandfather told another tale, one involving;_

_Wood, Storm, Light, Dark and Soul…_

_But now, I tell this story. A tale of how the Avatar once more met these five, come with me and see the adventure…_

The journey of the Avatar is swift and coming as he makes his way to the Northern Water Tribe. What more, he's reached to upper most part of the Earth Kingdom. However, as he descends into the village of Nakyo, Aang and his companions will learn that not everyone is as they seem….

A presence filled the air as children of Nakyo celebrated. It had been foretold by the Village priestess, a fool in Mei-Rin's opinion that great warriors were to arrive. Many were excited and the boys, bountiful children seeking to be like their fathers, trained while the girls meditated. Often, the young woman was invited, both with bending techniques and with the chance to meditate with the "priestess" but in both instances she refused.

Nataku, who was not an Earth Bender in an Earth Village, found himself among the children who knew not how to bend. He was teased and retaliated many a time. At this precise moment, the golden eyed youth was glaring darkly at one said boy.

"Taku the idiot! Can't do nothing right!" Sung a boy with little brown hair and dark eyes. He sang and danced wildly as the other children laughed and pointed. Nataku glared at the boy, hoping he would stop. Mei-Rin had gone to collect her herbs again, and the child had decided to play a prank on Nana. However, this time, Kinjo, a boy from the village was rather rude and insistent with his teasing. He'd taken Nataku's mud and turned it into sand, which upset the tender 10-year-old. Grabbing the bucket tight, he glanced to the side, noting a huge riding bird standing there. Within moments, the screams of the children could be heard.

High above, in the sky, the cries barely reached a flying bison. "What was that!" Sokka, the water tribe young warrior cried, sitting upright from his sleeping position. Katara, ever calm water-bender glanced down from their flight. She gasped outright at what looked to be a huge pile of dirt and other such things floating from the edge of the village. Children, appearing as little dots in her view, were running away from animals. "Look at all the hog-monkeys…" Aang muttered, a sly grin on his features. "Aang, no! NO!" Shouted Sokka as the troupe suddenly descended, Appa moving down to the village opening, just in front of the children, his big form blocking that of the hog-monkeys who were chasing the little ones with peaches and berries. "Look! We've been saved!" Cried one of the children in joy as others ran to the gapping parents, jumping into mother or fathers' arms.

Deep in the wooded area, Mei-Rin sighed exhaustedly. "I knew I should have made him come with me…." She groaned as the screams reached her ears. However, a sudden aura, one that Mei-Rin had never forgotten filled the area, completely covering her senses. Startled emerald eyes opened wide as she dropped her loaded container filled with many plants and ran. She ignored the sound of the holder crashing against the solid ground, breaking as her heart began to race. She cursed as she used her plant powers to grow a vine, easily swinging across the ravine that dipped so low only the sharp river could be seen in a distance. All her power, all her strength now focused on getting to the Avatar and to Nataku.

Nataku paused in his silent talk and glee with the hog-monkey leader to see the huge shadow of the bison. He flinched; backing away to hide in the hollow of the huge tree the children had formally caught him in. Not him, his mind seemed to scream. Not the Avatar, he begged for someone, any of his four friends, any of the girls to descend and save him.

Iris's dark head shot straight up in the middle of her performance practice. "Iris! What do you think you're doing!" Shouted one of the elders while her instructor of the day, Jen, was scowling deeply. Iris mumbled a brief apology and ran to the edge. Though leader of the troupe, she occasionally had Jen work with her on new combos, new ways of entrancing her audience. However, at this precise moment, Nataku's call of fear—his declaration of the Avatar being near worried her. He'd done it before, each time the fear growing. But in each instance, Mei-Rin, herself or Layrna had been able to separate the pair before any damage to Nataku or the Guardians' selves took place. She was sure Mei-Rin could handle the problem. Except now, a doubt was beginning to grow in her. Racing back to the camp, she shouted out to Jen, who was looking at her worriedly. "Make haste to clean up all, we depart to the next town NOW!" She gave out her orders with extreme varicosity.

Iris barely noted Jen's very confused and pleading gaze as the slimmer youth ran up. "It's nothing." Iris muttered gruffly and Jen gave a glare. "I just need to see Seina and Mei-Rin again…I am afraid something's going to happen soon…" She whispered as the girl gave a comforting hug.

Seina gasped heavily as she sat straight up in bed. Her long hair was flowing freely as she sat up abruptly, blue tendrils flying into her face. "Nataku…" She mouthed, touching her lips as fits of fear and rage built into her. She had, again in dream state, had a vision of the creation of Sozen Suzu's Comet. It had been created in the midst of anger and pranks via herself, Nataku and Iris in which Layrna had to become involved to send it flying. Now the water priestess was fearful—heart pumping in her chest. "Something's wrong…." She glanced over to her ice made desk in the corner before creating a ball of light to float in the center of the room with a finger tip. The light glowed as she got up and moved to the table, following her to keep the shadows at bay. She lifted up Layrna's letter, rereading it again.

"Fate has never been kind to us and yet it moves our bodies and souls over and over in repetition. Some fowl wind will fly over Nakyo soon. Please check up on our youngest comrade…" Seina read aloud before letting a puff of air out, blowing an irritating blue strand of bang out of her face. "You always have to speak in riddles, eh Layrna?" Pulling open the ice desk drawer, she created a chair and put a slight cover over the ice before sitting down. Cracking a corner off of the table she began to chew the ice intensely, as if to gnaw away her fears. Slowly she removed some sheets of paper and a pen from the drawer before writing a letter….It stated ' Dear Grandpapa…'

Slow moving sky blue eyes which were scanning a page shot upwards with amazing intensity as the young looking Layrna snarled deeply. The feel of Nataku's panicked cry shot through her body as her orbs began to glow, cackling with lightning colored a brilliant gold. "It's begun…" She muttered, semi-nervously. The orbs returned to their normal color as a vision of a running Mei-Rin entered her mind. "Hurry Mei-Rin…" She hissed as wind shook through the room and her power dispersed out the mountain side.

The green eyed youth of the Wooden element gasped as wind caught under her, pushing her further. She panted, nodding against it and picked up her speed. The others knew and were scared. They'd dealt with this situation before, but could they handle it again? She broke through the huge greenery at the edge of the town's main water supply, an icy river. However, she crashed head first into a black and red armored chest.

TBC….

Yep, I know…Sucks to stop but I need sleep. Hope you enjoyed it! CIAO!


	4. Chapter 3

By Hotaru Hope Maxwell

Authoress' Note: I do not own anything Avatar (save one DVD+scans+videotrailers) However, I do own the OCs I've designed so deal with it---please.

Water, Earth, Fire and Air…

Four nations that once lived in harmony are now torn apart by war. Only one being can stop this according to the play out of destiny, the Avatar. However, there are five new elements about to shake the boundaries of the world of the Avatar and those whose future focuses on him so. They are;

Wood, Storm, Light, Darkness and Soul…

Come along for the ride.

Nataku bit on his lower lip in a slight whimper. He curled back into his tree, trying his best to hide. His fear was consuming, radiating off of him like waves. The patterns of which, seemed to disturb his control over the hog-monkeys for suddenly, one of the alpha females had moved to cover his location, growling ferociously at any who approached. Where was Mei-Rin? He flinched, hearing the Avatar speak, his eyes gleaming as they looked out through a dirt opening at the bald 12 year old.

"I've never seen Hog-Monkeys act so strangely…." Aang remarked, a question popping in his head. However, as one of the larger ones passed, he shrugged and jumped on its' back. It screeched in protest, beginning to dance and fling about as Aang laughed joyously. He was completely unaware of the orbs watching him from the tree.

Mei-Rin groaned, sitting upright after being thrown harshly to the ground. Her head was beginning to feel the pain of the impact and she had to blink a few times to orient herself. After a little while, the soft emeralds turned to the side, finding a Fire Nation Spear pointed precisely at her neck. Standing, towering over her were some soldiers whilst an old man was helping a boy around her incarnation's age upward. The already semi-pale girl became snow white. This was not good…

Zuko, the war prince of the Fire Nation growled angrily as he found himself stopped from his rampaging march by a little girl as tall as the bridge of his nose and eyes. Startled emerald eyes caught his gold ones as the girl blinked, trying to take away her own shock of being sent to the ground from her fast speeds. He grunted as his uncle helped to heave him upwards while his men, at least four, surrounded the young woman with spears pointed sharply. She gulped, paling considerably and he took the time to eye her with consideration.

The dark greens and cut of her clothes suggested the petite figure to be a boy, however, one thing contradicted that thought. Her long dark hair, black with spirals of dark green sown into it was in a high ponytail with a simple bun. The soft looking locks basically begged someone to rub her head gently and run their fingers through the tendrils. However, her eyes were what attracted the most attention. The wide depths seemed to calculate everything, but at the same time, she appeared a frightened child just hitting teenage-hood. Signaling his uncle's men, Zuko snarled.

"How dare you plow into me girl?" He sneered as the female flinched, her eyes sharpening a pinch. "I don't see you're name written on the paths I take!" She snorted, looking ready to hit him when two strong men grasped her arms tightly. "Hey! Let go!"

In another Nation, a certain Water Bender was dealing with other problems. She was riding through a storm that heaved across the southern tips of the water tribes land. Seina had pulled on a furry blue parka which was draped around her like a cloak with fuzz lighting every where. Her eyes gleamed like cold ice gem stones through the blue mask as she begged her dragons on. She leaned closer to the body, willing the storm to part, using water and light to guide and cut through it like a knife. But it was a knife against swords and her poor pets were becoming exhausted. Soon she'd have to land…

In the temple of the northern air Temple, Layrna wasn't pleased with the altercations that had occurred. She was looking about the room for a book containing her scripture of teleportation so that she could instantly help out Nataku. However, under the massive amounts it would take a while before discovery. That being said, the currently young looking blonde glanced to the glowing globe of bright gold electricity where a stubborn teenager's face could be seen. Her worries had been confirmed. Ozai had released a dangerous person, his own daughter, Azula…

Far from this location, far into the south, where water crossed with Earth, a boat bearing the flags of the Fire Nation, though not in the regular manner crossed the seas. The squares were accented by slight markings below, as if the fire itself created shadows. Iris, head fire dancer sat dangerously close to the front end of the boat, her partner in crime, Jen, standing patiently behind her. "The wind sends an ill message." The youthful woman snorted, daring to run a hand through her wild red and black locks. Jen nodded and glanced back to the young women behind her who were practicing.

TBC….


End file.
